


The Affliction I Desire From You

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Confessional, F/M, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Summary: Shion came to the Fukuhara High school Cardfight club's room to find Rin was there.
Relationships: Hashima Rin/Kiba Shion
Kudos: 1





	The Affliction I Desire From You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen any fics on them yet so I decided to write one myself! (I'm guessing this rare as I couldn't find much content on them in general.)
> 
> Since I also enjoy their dynamic and I could see a lot of potential with them. Of course, Tokoha/Shion will always be my OTP but Rin/Shion will hold a place in my heart too!

Strolling down the void halls of the building, the blonde was sauntering down the hallways until he spotted the familiar door frame and sign. He made his way towards the door of the Fukuhara High school Cardfight club—he grabs hold of the bar—using his body strength to sild it open. 

She heard the door slid open. She didn't think much of it as it was probably Shion or Henri who slid the door open. She heard faint footsteps.  _ 'Definitely belongs to a boy.'  _ But she still groaned, being annoyed that her silence was broken. 

After sliding the door open, it slowly reveals the interior of the room. A young long light purple hair teen had her back against the sliding door. Laying her black sofa, that Shion had brought just for her in the beginning. He was delighted that she was enjoying her sofa and sweet treats. 

“Hello, Miss. Hashima.” Immediately greeted the female on the couch with a kind tone. 

Hearing a female male's voice comes next. She couldn't help but let a small groan escape her lips,  _ 'Great.'  _

The male interprets her nice stillness. Not that she got much here at this school anyways. Especially when those classmates, lusting after her. Bothering her with every chance they got. Not that she minded, of course, she was famous and got used to the attention. Still, sometimes she prefers the silent tone. It was relaxing. 

_ 'So sudden, so annoying.' _

At least, Shion wasn't like that. Craving, trying to get under her skirt. No, he was respectful. Of course, the male still got on her nerves but at least he wasn't a scoundrel.

The purple-haired lazily swivels her body to face him. She dismisses that greeted—heaved her hand— taking her purple pop out of her mouth, “Where’s Henri?” She sounded… unconcerned. 

“He said he had something important to complete before he comes, however, he’ll be coming later.”

“Hm,” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“So, Miss. Hashima, would you like to have a Cardfight—"

“No, I have something better for us to do,” She shifted her frame on the bed, where she was properly sitting on the pillows before she lifted herself off of the couch. Using her body strength she lifted herself from off the only black fancy sofa in the room. 

"I want you to cause me pain." She was blunt, to the point. No reason to hide it. It was what she desired.

His expression alternated in complication and alarm. 

She only groans, yanking his tie, in a harsh manner. Using her strength to pull him closer, "Answer me." 

Sweatdrop by this abrupt action, "Please, Miss. Hashima, calm down." 

"Don't tell me to calm down. I need your answer, will you or will you not cause pain to, Shion!?" 

He was still stunned by the query she was asking. "I don't wish to hurt you, Miss. Hashima."

Another grunt escapes her lips. "I meant in a good way. I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't want to."

"Isn't that taking things a bit too far?" 

Narrowing her eyes, "I want things to go far." She turned her head to the side, refusing to look at him, puffing her cheeks. "I want to feel the heat… your body heat. I want to feel it until I can't anymore." She felt heat rushing to her cheeks, a faint crimson was slowly appearing on cheeks. She still had a firm on his red tie, hoisting her free hand, she played with the end of the strains of her delicate glint purple colored hair.

"You're the only person who is even worthy enough to do it." 

"Only the Vanguard Queen could pick the best. Not saying I'm the best, however, is that why you pick me—You think I'm a worthy successor?" 

Puffing her cheeks further,  _ 'ugh… why is he so quick on things…' _ She only felt her cheeks burning more than before, growing, a weird sensation that she oddly preferred and craved. Only leaving her wanting more. "Yes. There's no one else I think I want to spend the rest of my life with." 

_ 'Why does he have this effect on me?' _

He was intelligent, polite, caring, and was a gentleman—Famous and rich with money—he also wasn't that bad looking (if she could admit). 

Something she always trotted after. Everything she would need/wanted from a male. 

"To be honest, I had these same feelings for you as well."

She finally gazes up at him, meeting his dark blue eyes. "You do?" Her cheeks still stained with the crimson color. She loved the heat. 

He nodded in agreement to her statement. "You look at me differently than the others. The way your eyes seem to differ. I can tell you don't view me the same way as you do everyone else."

She blinked. Shock. Astonish.  _ 'How did he know that?' _

"How did you know that?" 

He laughed nervously at this. 

She only grows furious by his sudden laugh, "ugh, I'm being serious, Shion." Her voice was stern. 

The end of his curl up in a soft, caring smile, "I know. I think you look rather adorable when you blush."

Only growing hotter by the moment. At least, she was getting what she wanted. The craved heat. It was like a drug. So addicted. She only wanted more and more of it. And Shion was supplying the heat. She stepped closer towards him, feeling his heat, coming from his frame. She was relishing the warmth she was receiving from him. 

Hoisting herself up, on her tippy toes of her heels, leaning towards him, pecking him on the cheeks.

He felt her lips and lip gloss make contact with his soft cheeks. He felt a wave of electricity flow through him. He never actually received affection like this from anyone else before; it was a bizarre feeling. 

The little kiss of affection didn’t last long as she was quick to break it; parting her lips away from his fluffy cheek. She didn’t look at him in the eyes with her light purple eyes. Her face was stained fully with the dark crimson. Embarrassment, maybe? 


End file.
